


[GIFT ART] Tale of the sleeping prince

by ayawanderlust



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Digital Art, Fanart, Gift Art, Living Legend, M/M, Messy art, Prince Viktor, autodesk app, samsung note 9, soulpull, speed coloring, speed drawing, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayawanderlust/pseuds/ayawanderlust
Summary: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆For pheonixwaller☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆





	[GIFT ART] Tale of the sleeping prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixwaller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tale of a Sleeping Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432469) by [phoenixwaller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller). 



**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the amazing author! Seriously, if you haven't read that one shot... it's your loss! That fic inspired (triggered) me to do this! I hope you like it, pheonixwaller! ^_^ i hope you guys like this art and that wonderful fic!
> 
> warning: amateur artist.
> 
> Tools used: samsung note 9 and stylus pen, autodesk sketchbook app.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> I know it's messy and all drawn and coloured within 1 hour. It has been ages since I last did any artwork. Plus, I was channelling my rising anxiety into this. By the time I was done, I felt my mind a little calmer and clearer. halfway through, i accidentally made viktor's hair too dark. i hope it's better now!  
> ig & twitter: sarahaya231


End file.
